


Unknown Number

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wizards really shouldn't send dick pics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Number

**_“You still at work, darling?”_ ** Pansy’s text read. 

Draco rolled his eyes. Replying,  **_“Been home for at least an hour. You know this of course. I am not going to that ridiculous party.”_ **

Draco sipped his tea and returned to his book, skimming for his last read line. His phone buzzed and he growled putting it down again, mentally preparing himself for Pansy’s next tirade. 

Instead of a wall of text it was a picture, a picture of a cock. 

“Unknown number,” he sighed reading his phone. 

Well, unknown number had a nice cock at least. Nice girth, a little bit of a lean and a nice juicy head. 

**_“Sorry wrong number,”_ ** Draco typed. Gulping down his tea finding his mouth suddenly dry. He flicked back over to Pansy’s texts, finding no reply waiting from her.

**_“Sorry about that! How embarrassing?!”_ ** The unknown number replied.

Pansy ended up texting back with one of those horrible emoticon compilation which he dubbed indecipherable and went back to his book. 

About a page in he got another text from unknown number. Draco expected another bout of apologies but instead received a stunning shot of unknown numbers ass.

“Holy mother of Merlin!” Draco clutched his phone, it wasn’t just an ass but a bare ass, spread wide enough for the pink puckered hole to stare up at him invitingly. He put his teacup down, lest he spill the dregs and took his phone up with both hands,  **_“While your messages are quite inviting, you have yet again sent them to the wrong person.”_ **

Draco was embarrassingly aroused. The images weren’t meant for his eyes and he didn’t even know who was sending them but it had been way too long to argue with his libido. 

**_“Just how inviting are we talking?”_ ** The unknown number replied, and Draco snorted. 

**_“Not enticing enough to deter you from your originally intended, I’m sure.”_ ** Draco replied with a devilish grin.

Draco palmed at his growing erection through his pants. He would have to get rid of that later, he’d decided.

The unknown number replied with  **_“Are you sure?”_ ** Sending along another picture of the pert round ass, this time with the tip of a black dildo teasing at its hole. 

“Oh my god!” Draco swore. He had half a mind to throw the damn phone away but his own cock had other ideas.  **_“Not quite as sure as I was before.”_ **

The number replied with the dildo further up the man’s ass, the ass of which Draco was closer and closer to deeming perfect.

**_“Do you usually text random people and tease them into submission?”_ ** Draco typed, finding it difficult not to touch himself.

**_“I never asked you to be the submissive one.”_ ** The number replied and for a moment Draco was stuck with a handful of picture an aching erection and burning curiosity. 

Then the next text arrived and the dildo was all the way in.  **_“Your move.”_ **

Draco tugged open his fly faster than he knew he was possible of, tilting his body up to remove his pants and trousers down from his hips and ripping them clean off.

He grasped his erection and sighed, stroking himself slowly, almost forgetting to take a shot of it. He did though, making sure to hide his face from view, getting in close but managing to capture its length pulling down on his foreskin.

Draco sent it to the unknown number and then felt a rush of anxiety, regret and fear of judgement. What if unknown number didn’t like his penis? What if they just stopped texting? What if it WAS someone he knew?

**_“Your cock is perfect. I want it in me.”_ ** The number replied and Draco took that as his cue to will his flagging erection back to full strength, fisting at it whilst returning to the pictures he’d been sent. 

He felt himself slowly climb closer to the familiar pleasure of climax before he realized he was alone in this. The unknown number hadn’t sent a text since,  **_“I’d do nasty things to that pretty pink hole of yours.”_ ** Draco managed with a slowed pace.

Draco waited, stroked himself and then pumped his cock a little more.

The picture that followed was blurry as hell but Draco could just about make out a set of balls and a blurry hand, getting the general idea.

Draco came hard and all over his balls and his hands. He took one last shot and sent it to the unknown number, to spur him on, feeling cocky. He pulled out his wand and cast a cleaning charm, getting rid of the mess.

 

Draco slumped into his desk with a sigh. He was late and his neck hurt, he and Auror Adams had a meeting with the strike coordinators at 10 and there was in no way he was mentally alert to raid anything.

“Malfoy are you ready?” Adams called to him from the nearest doorway, “You look a million miles away.”

“I’m coming now,” he sighed.

The meeting itself was with Auror Thomas and of course, Auror Potter, Minister Shacklebolt was there too but more as a figurehead than anything, apparently this was a big case. 

Draco was barely listening. 

Harry Fucking Potter, in all his golden glory. Potter probably never wanked off to random pictures sent by a stranger. Potter was too good for that, maybe. Honestly Draco didn’t know anymore. He was so gone by now he was starting to resent himself for how moony he could get over the guy.

“Auror Malfoy, do you think you can manage that?” Potter said to him strangely smiling, fuck he knew Draco hadn’t been paying attention.

“Of course,” Draco managed. Feeling guilty strangely, it should have been Potter last night, not some random stranger with the wrong number, it felt like cheating because it hadn’t been, even though it wasn’t. Draco frowned.

“Well that worked out well, could you get more obvious Malfoy?” Adams whispered in his ear as the some twenty odd people started filing out of the conference room.

“What do you mean?” Draco rebuffed, Auror Adams figured out his little secret in about a day of them being partnered together. He laughed at him from time to time but he had never sold him out and Draco respected him for that. 

“You need to just ask him out Draco. Ask him out, have him laugh at your face and then you can casually work your way to hating him, or avoiding him. Anything but this.” Adams teased.

“Fuck off,” Draco nudged him. Draco couldn’t help hold onto the one resounding fact Adams had admitted to. Harry would never have him. 

 

The unknown number sent him a picture of his dick again, tied up in some sort of cock ring. Draco was eyeing his dinner with venom when he’d received it and punched in a clear reply,  **_“Fuck off!”_ **

**_“Bad day at work then?”_ ** the number replied almost instantly. Followed by,  **_“Boss a tosser?”_ **

Draco calmed down for a moment and pushed his dinner plate away,  **_“No.”_ **

**_“So you don’t want to pick up where we left off yesterday? I came as soon as your last image came through.”_ **

**_“No. Sorry. Maybe try that bloke you were originally trying to win over.”_ ** Draco left his phone on the table, aware that he was in ‘a mood’ as Pansy and Blaise had a habit of calling it during school. He wouldn’t finish this, so he disposed of it quickly, removing his watch and signet ring with every intention of taking a shower.

He placed them down next to his phone, great another message. 

“ **_Who says I’m not?”_ ** The unknown number had sent.

**_“Duality, how sly of you. Kindly fuck off so I can go brood about the person I’d rather be fucking right now over you!”_ ** Draco replied, annoyed with the flirting. 

There was no reply and Draco went and showered in peace. Well as much peace as one could get when you felt overworked and emotionally drained.   
In Draco’s fantasy’s Harry Potter fucked him. He filled him so deep until Draco was full of Potter. Standing in the shower, in light of recent events, Draco let his mind wander until he was spurting ribbons of come down his tiles to the image of Harry Potter coming undone beneath him. The fantasy was new but had its appeal.

 

Work was miserable for the next few days, the persistent dick pictures were infuriating, they stopped by the time the week was out. 

“Malfoy, smile for fuck sake, it’s just a raid, no one’s going to die, especially not your precious fucking Po-”

“Shut up Adams!” Draco snapped, his partner surprisingly loud today. They’d all collected on level three and complete with their Auror robes. Draco wasn’t worried about the raid, he wasn’t even worried about Potter. At least not as Adams was insinuating. Draco had decided enough was enough and he was going to move on from Potter, he had decided last night. He was going to take Pansy up on those offers to go blind dating with her French friends and everything was going to be fine. 

“Alright there Malfoy?” Potter smiled only slightly coming up from behind him. Damn him, looking fit in his Auror uniform, messy hair and the whole green eyes crushing him like usual.

“Fine,” Draco all but whispered.

Harry studied him a moment before nodding and taking his position. “On my mark!” Harry barked, the room stilled and readied. Adrenaline rushed Draco then as Harry called out “Go!”

 

In the end, they had arrived at the scene, met with heavy resistance, no casualties and only a few injuries. The warehouse had been locked down promptly upon their arrival by reconnaissance, site wide anti-apparition wards as soon as they’d landed.

Thirteen witches and wizards were caught trying to sell dark wizarding artifacts to muggle antique stores. A lot of the items were still on site but there had been an inventory, listing just how much had already left the site. Potter had redirected the leg work to ‘B Team’ lead by Auror Thomas. 

“I am so tired I’m heading straight to bed and then coming in early tomorrow to finish my report. What about you?” Auror Adams asked him in the locker rooms after their collection of prisoners had been correctly deposited down in the cell blocks.

“You know me Adams, I have to get it all down now or it’ll bother me all night!” Draco tried to sound cheerful but he wasn’t fooling Adams. Adams had the grace to give a cautious chuckle and a slap on the back. 

“All right, well I’m off. I’ll probably wash off at home.” Adams started seizing then, averting his eyes to the left of them repeatedly. Draco turned and it all made sense, Potter’s was in the showers water gleaming, running down his back, Harry turned and Draco heard Adams leave. Draco didn’t mind, here he had a full view of him, his…

“Oh my god!” Draco cried, alerting Harry to Draco’s presence. “Oh my fucking god!”

Harry caught his eye but didn’t attempt to hide himself, in fact he smirked a little.

“Merlin’s arsehole! You fucking twat head! Oh shit!” Draco exclaimed, twirling about in fury. Draco pulled  his robe off, it was hot in here wasn’t it? He thought. 

Draco recognized Harry Potter’s cock. In fact Draco was pretty sure he’d seen Potter’s cock nearly every day this week. 

“Finally!” Harry yelled, the locker rooms now empty. 

Harry turned under the water to wash the last of the soap in his hair, revealing the ass he’d been dreaming about all week, leaving Draco gaping.

“You knew? You fucking asshole!” Draco ran over to push Harry, bouncing him off the wall.

Harry bounced back, “You did say you’d do lovely things to my asshole.” He smiled, throwing himself into Draco’s arms trying to plant a kiss on him. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Draco backed up confused.

“Shit sorry Malfoy, I read the situation wrong. I thought, I thought it was over with you and Adams shit!” Harry backed up babbling, only increasing Draco’s confusion. 

“Potter. The fuck are you talking about?” He interrupted, “What about Adams?”

“You two, I thought, you were always so close, laughing and…” Harry’s thoughts died on his tongue as Draco broke out into side peeling laughter, needing to seat himself next to Potter’s change bag on the bench. “Alright, now I’m confused.”

“Oh Potter!” Draco cackled, feeling absurdly free in what surely had to be an alternate reality where Potter stood in front of him naked accusing him of being in a romantic entanglement with Archer Adams! “You are so wrong! So wrong!” He breathed. “Adams is always teasing me about my little crush on you, imagine his face when I tell him you think he’s all in it with me!” 

Draco’s laughter was silenced by Potter, who came right up to him the very picture of seriousness, all except for the being naked thing of course. Draco’s smile wilted and he rose to stand up to face him. 

“Right, um, so yeah, go ahead. Tease me, deny me, get me fired. I like you, have for a long while now. And I guess now you know.” Draco gulped much like a cartoon character would. 

Harry Potter kissed him. 

Potter kissed him so tentatively, so sweetly Draco thought his skin would sizzle until it burnt right off. When the kiss broke he exhaled so loudly he had to laugh at himself.

“I told you, I was sending those pictures to their intended recipient. I wasn’t lying. I’m sorry I played it this way, it was just, you wouldn’t do well whenever I tried talking to you. I went it about it in a very Slytherin way, I know but-”

Draco kissed him back silencing whatever excuse Harry had for him, pulling into him with an almost back breaking embrace. Harry met his advances, running his hands eagerly up and down his back.

“Take these off Draco, we’re severely out matched!” Harry laughed between kisses. Draco obliged, Harry helping him out his clothes until Draco was ripping of his socks, falling into Harry’s arms under the spray as they backed into the shower together.

They moaned in unison at the sensation. Naked skin against naked skin, slicked with the falling spray. Exploring each other with their mouths, leaving trails of open mouthed kissed down each others necks, frantic for each other. 

Draco gripped onto Harry’s buttocks and squeezed, “You’ve been keeping me up at night, you should know.” He murmured into Harry’s skin, Harry gasping at the tug.

“I don’t usually send pictures like that Draco, you should know. I only did it because I knew I was sending them to you. It was so hot, knowing you were sending them back. You have no idea. You’re last picture is burnt into my memory.” Harry whimpered as Draco suckled a line of kisses down Harry’s neck, making his way down to Harry’s nipples, biting them, licking them and teasing them under the spray. 

Draco dropped to his knees licking around the line of Harry’s V, sucking on his balls before licking Harry’s shaft. 

“Ah ha ah ha! Draco! Oh god!” Harry cried, reaching out for Draco’s shoulders. 

Draco dived down, taking Harry's full length into his mouth until he couldn’t take anymore, least he gag. Harry moaned, the sound vibrating through his belly.

Draco pulled back agonizingly slow like before diving down again a little faster, doing the same again but a little faster, finding a pace and picking up a comfortable pace, watching keenly as Harry’s thighs constricted with tension and built up.

“Draco, please. I need it. I need to feel you inside me. Now!” Harry commanded, leaning against the wall of the shower for support. 

Draco rose, “Are you sure? We haven’t really-”

“Shut up and fuck me, you fucking tease!” Harry breathed at him, his lips just millimeters from Draco’s own. “Please!” Harry begged.

Draco grabbed at him with new fervor, aching for Harry, needing Harry as much as Harry needed him apparently. Their erections so full and heavy sliding up against each other, they ground into each other, “Please Draco please!”

Draco swung an arm around Harry’s middle and aligned himself to take Harry’s weight, lifting him in two strokes until he settled somewhere above him and against the wall. 

“Oh god!” Harry laughed, “I don’t think anyone’s ever done that before!”

“Fuck them then, you deserve to be fucked against as many walls as possible.” Draco growled into Harry’s ear. 

Harry shivered, alarmingly aroused, “Is that a promise then?”

Draco ignored him opting to instead wriggle a tentative finger into Harry’s ass, working him as gently as he could given the conditions.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck and kissed him, passionately with an eager tongue. He gasped as Draco pushing into him, pushing him into the wall to readjust himself, regain his footing.

“Harry I can’t!”  
“Go go go, I’m good I can- Oh god!”

“What?!”

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Go!” Harry breathing, smiling like a loon.

“Oh fuck!” They both groaned as Draco pushed the rest of the way in. 

“You’re so tight, it makes no sense I have picture evidence of you taking something bigger!” Draco joked.

“Hey! I was putting on a show! I prepared for the possibility!” Harry quipped back.

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, squeezing his legs tighter around Draco’s middle, letting his backside unclench and relax as much as possible as Draco pulled out and back in again.

Draco ignored the water running down his back, he focused on Harry, finally getting a chance at what he’d wanted for so long. The feel of Harry constricting around his cock, the feel of him drag with friction as he pull out, the pleasure as he forced himself back in.

“Oh yeah…”

Harry started fisting himself after a few well placed thrusts and Draco meet his pace with each thrust. Like it was a challenge. Like he was going to fuck Harry into orgasm before Harry could get him there himself. 

In the end Draco lost sight of who won as he came hard slamming Harry’s whole body into the wall, Harry shooting his load between the two off them. 

As Harry slid down onto his feet, Draco pulled him close, grasping on the that shaggy wet hair and cradling his head the the crook of his own shoulder. 

They dried up and reclothed into their office standard gear, neither speaking, only focusing on their own tasks. 

“Uh, Potter.”

“Yes Draco?” Harry answered without hesitation. 

“I was wondering if I could maybe, take you out sometime. For dinner, or coffee. There’s that new muggle cinema opening up on Diagon, we could go sometime?” Offered hopefully, ignoring Adams voice in the back of his head telling him he was going to be rejected after.

“We could go now if you like, I haven’t eaten since breakfast.” Harry smiled visibly trying not to smirk.

“You know if I knew it was that easy I would have asked you ages ago!” Draco laughed, opening the door out for Harry. “I was sure you hated me and thought you were as straight as a pin.”

“Ha! Why do you think I sent you the damn pictures in the first place?” Harry laughed, adjusting his bag and following him out.

“No way!”


End file.
